model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Brown
Lucy Brown (b. 27 January 2008) is a halfblood witch. She was sorted into Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Lucy has light brown, slightly wavy hair that reaches to her shoulders. Her eyes are dark green, her skin is pale, and she is currently 5'5". Her skin is clean of blemishes and bags under her eyes, though dark circles are visible beneath them. She occasionally wears makeup, though tends not to as she prefers to have a more natural look. Her appearance can change dramatically when it comes to events such as the yearly Halloween Ball, formal parties while she’s home, and what she chooses to wear during her free time. It can range from formal wear for parties to a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt. When doing Prefect duties she’s always in her uniform. Personality Lucy’s personality has changed a lot since she started Hogwarts. She tends to be an agreeable person, though she’ll stand up for what’s right, even if it means disagreeing with people. When she was younger, she was quite athletic and played sports as much as she could. Nowadays, she doesn’t play sports now, though she does go running around the Black Lake when she can. Her personality can change from being laid back to being a bit more uptight and formal, depending on the occasion. Background Lucy was born in America but was raised in the south of England. Her parents are wealthy business people, raised her in a gated community near London, although they didn't spoil her to teach her the value of money. At a young age, she began reading as many books as she could get her hands on. She was taught in a public school until she went to a boarding school from aged 9 until a few months after she received her letter from Hogwarts. She was repeatedly bullied while there and was moved from a shared dorm to a private dorm at the request of her parents. She told her parents about it when she went home during Easter and her parents pulled her out of school and had her taught at home. Hogwarts First year Her parents divorced in her first year and she has lived with her father ever since, not wanting to be around her mother as she was the reason that they divorced. That's what she was told, anyway. She went into the Forbidden Forest in her first year. She has refused to go near there ever since. After being poisoned by the food in first year, she was a lot more cautious about what she ate, but her cautiousness has slowly disappeared to what it was before the poisoning. Second year In her second year, she skipped a few classes as she simply couldn't be bothered to go to them. She didn't do that well in her exams, unsurprisingly. Third year She missed out on her third year at Hogwarts due to having to go to Japan with her dad. While there at Mahoutokoro, the Japanese wizarding school, she met the headmaster and had a lot of fun. She also studied hard while she was there, getting decent grades in most of her subjects, potions in particular. Fourth year During the first half of the year, her father died in a car accident. After going home for the winter holidays her mother, who she hadn't contacted since her first year, sat her down and told her that she is a pureblood. Her father wanted her to hide her 'weirdness' so she did, not wanting to lose him but vowed to tell her daughter as soon as she could. Her mother was in Slytherin when she was at Hogwarts which surprised Lucy. Quotes “She’s like...that one always studying right? Over in the corner of the library?” - Vanessa Morse "I vaguely recall something about Potions and books?" - Ivy Su "Lucy is the one that is always there but no one remembers. Like breathing or blinking" - Michael Tarot “She’s decent, I guess. She kinda didn’t do anything after first year, though she’s pretty smart.” - Benjamin Green "One of the less incompetent and/or evil people here. From what I can tell. I could be wrong." - Noah Morris Brown "Oh yeah, Lucy! She signed up to help guard Maz. I'd say she's... responsible. I think." - Christine Marilyn "One of the actually honest and hard working people at Hogwarts. Doesn't risk her life needlessly. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing." - James V Hale "I saw her once. She looked down. I hope she is alright now!" - Artemis Audrey Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2026 Category:Half-bloods